RyansWorld: Chemical Brothers
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. In the future, the Chemical Brothers will become more famous than Prince (who died in April 21, 2016), Michael Jackson (whose personal physician killed him with various drugs), Elvis Presley (who alledgely died of drug overdose), the Beatles (who fizzled out in the 1970s when disco supplanted the entire rock music industry for a while), and the Rolling Stones combined. Their music becomes really popular when an advertising group passes it off as world beat music to the unsuspecting generation of children born after 1997 who are completely ignorant of rock music. A Saturday morning cartoon featuring music performed by the Chemical Brothers becomes the Disney classic of the 2010s; it was Nancy Cartwright's last gig as a voice actor before dying of cancer in the year 2016 - just six months before a failsafe cure for cancer was discovered. In fact, the Chemical Brothers become bigger than even the Jonas Brothers. Their music The most liked songs for people born between the year 1997 and the year 2032 include: Galvanize, the entire Electronic Weapon series, and Where Do I Begin (featuring a revamped music video showing the social progress of the early-to-mid 21st century). The music of the Chemical Brothers is mostly beats with an extremely minimal amount of lyrics, making it popular in the hands of the post-rock generation (some of the most hardcore NFL fans will belong to this generation - they will choose to cheer for the Detroit Lions because they're the biggest underdogs in the league). In fact, the Chemical Brothers become so popular that their music is considered to the be the headline act for the 2018 Daytona 500. Lyrics become less important after the government censorship (through the infamous Parental Advisory label) forces children to think about what kind of bands they enjoy listening to. Since the music that the Chemical Brothers play do not have swearing or sexual content, they become popular with both parents and adolescents alike. In fact, explicit lyrics are banned in places like China, Bhutan, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, and the entire Middle East (except the major cities of Israel) by the year 2019. However, not even the Chemical Brothers could ward off obscurity 500 years from now when classical music makes a resurgence and becomes the only form of music in the known universe. Beethoven and Mozart would become popular again by the year 2499. The Chemical Brothers have most of their music featured in the 2029 summer blockbuster movie The Terminator vs the Planet of the Apes. While it was considered be a parody-type film with humor at a quality level similar to the defunct television show The Simpsons, its emphasis on graphic violence made it the first film in the history of the MPAA to get an NC-12 (no one 12 and under admitted) rating. Their music also appears in the 2034 film Bao-Bao, which is the first film to be made without human intervention. Category:RyansWorld Category:Post rock generation Category:Music